


Dinner's Ready

by rollingthunders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mild Blood, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire!3rd Gym, slight degradation, yeehaw lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingthunders/pseuds/rollingthunders
Summary: After meeting one of your campus' vampires at a party, you soon catch the eye of the other three. Not that you could complain. You didn't mind being their next meal.
Relationships: 3rd Gym/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	1. Bokuto Kōtarō

**Author's Note:**

> You've become the campus vampire's next meal.

"Hey, look, that's Bokuto," your friend pointed out to you. You looked over, seeing some dude you never met before chatting with a couple of guys you recognized from around campus. You blinked, turning to look back at your friend. 

"I have no idea who that is." 

The heavy bass from the DJ section reverberated through the frat house and up into your bones. Music played, folks around you and your friend chillin', drinkin', dancing and having fun. It was a Saturday night, and after the brutality that was mid-terms, you all deserved to let loose. 

"Ugh, are you serious?" you friend asked you, raising her eyebrow. "You never heard of Kōtarō Bokuto?" You shook your head and your friend seemed genuinely surprised. "That's weird. Everyone knows about him." 

"And what's so special about him?" you asked, looking over at the admittedly handsome guy. He was tall, with a nice, built frame. His hair was two colors, styled up and his golden eyes shone with mischief and amusement as he laughed with his friends. "He just looks like a normal guy." 

"That's where you are wrong," your friend started. "That dude is one of the vampires enrolled here on campus." 

You turned to her in shock. "What... seriously?" Vampires were no secret. It also wasn't a secret that there were some enrolled in your college. They obviously only came out at night, taking night classes. Even then, they didn't come out much to socialize. You don't think you've ever seen one at a party or some kind of other function. 

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" your friend asked excitedly. "I met another one before. His name was Akaashi and he's pretty cool. Really good looking like that one over there! I bet they're all hot." 

You gave her a look. "Um.. don't you have a girlfriend?" 

"I'm gay, not blind." 

You snorted. "You do have a point. But, what is he doing here then? I heard that the vampires don't really come out to parties and stuff..." 

"Oh, it's super obvious why he's here," she answered matter-of-factly. You waited eagerly for her answer. "He's hungry. He's looking for his next meal." 

Your mouth fell open, a chill shooting up your spine. "Whoa..." That was probably why he was chatting with those guys. They could potentially be his dinner... 

"Yeah, but luckily things haven't been too insane with them, ya know?" your friend continued on. "Imagine if- oh." She had glanced over your shoulder, her eyes going wide when you suddenly felt a presence behind you. 

"Hey!" 

You turned around, gasping as you stared up at the topic of your conversation. He seemed way taller now that he stood beside you, and if he didn't have fangs protruding out from behind his lips, you wouldn't have felt as intimidated as you do now. 

"I'm Bokuto," he introduced himself and you froze when he turned to look at you. "I was wondering if I could talk to you." 

Another chill went down your spine and you quickly looked to your best friend. "Um, well. I'm with he-" 

"She would love to!" she quickly interjected and your jaw dropped. "I was just about to call my girlfriend anyway and check up on her. Hey, I'll see you, okay?" Without even giving you a chance to respond, she waved and immediately walked away, leaving you standing with a tall vampire looming over you. 

Bokuto laughed loudly, an amused grin on his pretty face. "Your friend seems cool!" 

You chuckled softly, scratching the back of your head. "Yeah, she is I guess. Um..." You then gave him your name and his eyes shone with excitement. "Um... what is it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Hmm, well, how about we talk outside?" he suggested, jutting his thumb towards the front door. "It'll be a bit more private." 

"Um..." you thought for a moment. Bokuto actually seemed... pretty nice and friendly. Even with your slight feeling of intimidation, he didn't seem all too scary at all. It wouldn't hurt, right? "Okay, sure." 

So the two of you went outside. There were a few people standing outside on the lawn, so you guys found a spot on the side of the house, between the wall and the fence which divided the properties in the area. It was dark, but you were still thankfully able to see Bokuto with the nearby lights. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" you asked, your back against the wall as Bokuto stood before you. 

"Weeeeell, I want to drink your blood." 

... 

"Huh?" 

His face fell at your response. "What do you mean huh?! You do know that I'm a vampire right? I'm hungry and I'm here looking for food!" 

"O-of course I know why you're here," you managed to respond, your mind spinning. "I'm just wondering... me? You wanna drink my blood?" 

"Why not? You look tasty." 

You felt your face heat up. "H-how can you tell?!" 

Bokuto shrugged. "I just can. Besides, you will totally be compensated!" 

You blinked in surprise. "You're gonna pay me?" 

"Well, not with money!" 

"Then with what?" 

His hands then pressed against the wall on either side of your head, Bokuto's energy changing as he leaned in closer until you could feel his breath against your face. You shivered. His gold eyes stared deep into yours and you found yourself unable to look away. 

"As an exchange for your blood, I will fuck you within an inch of your life. I think that's a fair deal, right?" 

•●•●•

There was absolutely no way for you to even hide the noises coming out of your mouth. Not with Bokuto currently eating you out like- like *this*. His strong hands held your thighs open, his mouth just going to fucking town on your pussy while you covered yours with both your hands. 

"Oh my God," you moaned out, screwing your eyes shut as he began to suck on your clit. It brought fresh tears to your eyes, the pleasure of him eating you out, the slight pain of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thigh making you crazy. 

You had said yes to his offer, and it wasn't a long trip from the frat house to your dorm room. Thank God your roomate had gone home for the weekend. 

"Baby, you taste so fucking good," Bokuto sang his praises as soon as he got his hands on you. He loved your body, your kisses, your noises. He even complimented the cute figurines on your desk, which made you giggle and that had just made him crazy. 

Bokuto let go of one of your thighs, hooking his arm under and around it to comfortably press his thumb against your clit. That made you hiss and toss your head back, chest heaving as he started to work your clit in tight circles. 

"I could eat your pussy all fucking day," Bokuto bummed, taking a few more swipes at your pussy. He then started to press kisses along your other inner thigh, licking and sucking on your soft skin until he began to focus on one particular spot. 

"Baby," he hummed and you managed to push yourself up on your elbows so you could look down at him. The sight made you moan, the beautiful bastard lying between your legs, his eyes full of lust and hunger. His thumb on your clit started slowing down, his tongue sticking out to flick against one of his fangs. 

Then with a deep growl, Bokuto is sinking his fangs right into your inner thigh. The sting of the bite quickly turned into a pleasure you couldn't even comprehend and you fell on your back, your breath almost knocked out of you. 

His thumb still worked on your clit, and you could feel him sucking the blood out your body, hear his deep groans. It was too much, and not enough, your body wounding up tight until something finally broke and your vision went white. 

It was probably the most intense, powerful orgasm you've ever had, a scream ripping from your throat as the intense pleasure brought you to fucking tears. You barely registered Bokuto pulling away from you, staring down and moaning to himself as he watched your pussy clench around nothing. 

It took a moment for you to finally come down, your legs quivering. "Jesus fucking Christ..." you cursed, somehow managing to sit up completely. 

Bokuto gently grabbed onto your arms and you looked up at him. Your breath hitched at the sight of him, his teeth and lips covered in blood, his golden eyes now black with lust... an animalistic lust that had you clenching your thighs. 

"I knew you would be tasty..." he started, his voice sending shivers down your spine. "Thank you for giving me your blood. Now, I will return the favor." 

You looked up at him confused. "Huh? But you just made me..." 

"Didn't you hear me before, babe?" Bokuto asked, reaching down to begin undoing his belt buckle. "I said I was going to fuck you within an inch of your life, and I intend on keeping my word." He pushed you on your back, climbing over you as he finally licked his lips and teeth clean of your blood. He leaned down, pressing his face against your neck and inhaling. "A deal is a deal, right? You've been so nice to me, my pretty little human." 

You shivered, looking up at the vampire with wide eyes. You were shaking with anticipation, feeling your pussy getting wetter. You brought your arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He moaned into your mouth, pulling away, panting slightly as he stared down at you. 

"Oh baby, I'm going to fucking ruin you."

-End


	2. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly do you repay someone for basically saving your life?

The crossing signal blinked a few more times before the orange hand signaled you and the other pedestrians around you not to walk. You pulled your lips in a thin line, frowning when you felt vibrations in your pocket. Did this guy not get the damn hint?

You dug into your pocket, casting a mean glare to the person who just accidentally bumped into your arm.

“Sorry,” he said simply, and if you weren’t so angry, you’d have appreciated his handsome face more.

Still, you scowled at him in response before turning back to your phone. You opened up your texts, frown getting deeper as you read the messages.

Terushima [7:54PM]: hey hey, I said i was sorry  
Terushima [7:55PM]: i didnt mean for you to see that  
Terushima [7:55PM]: hello? Are you just going to ignore me?  
Terushima [7:56PM]: I really don’t get why you’re so mad. we weren’t even together. a few dates don’t mean were serious

You scoffed at that last message, feeling your eyes burn with tears. You immediately deleted the texts before completely deleting Terushima’s contact all together. You were done with that asshole.

It’s been over a month since that insane night you spent with Bokuto, once of your school’s resident vampires. Since then, well, you haven’t seen or heard from the guy. That didn’t surprise you in the slightest. They weren’t exactly social with humans, only really making an appearance to feed. You wondered why they isolated themselves so much, but you figured it was a vampire thing.

Terushima was a guy you had ran into at a bar and you two had hit it off really quick. He was charming, funny and tons of fun, and definitely great in bed. You two started going on dates and you definitely started to feel that maybe this was something that could go somewhere.

But you were wrong, and you realized when you had caught him sucking face with another girl. To say you were hurt was an understatement, and what hurt worse was that Terushima didn’t seem to care.

You quickly wiped your tears again, a car honking bringing you back to the present. The walk symbol had come on, the other pedestrians around you already walking ahead. You took a few steps towards the street, only to be yanked back by the back of your shirt, just as a car sped around and made a right turn.

“Wh- hey!” you gasped, quickly turning and looking at the person who still had a hold on the back of your shirt. It was the same guy who had bumped into you. “Let go!”

“You almost got hit,” he said softly, letting you go. “That guy didn’t even try to slow down.”

You shook your head, the situation finally dawning on you. You faced the stranger, giving him a bow as you expressed your gratitude. “Thank you so much! And I am sorry for yelling at you.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” he replied with a small smile. “I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.”

You felt your cheeks heat up a bit. This guy… was cute. Not even cute, he was beautiful. He was taller than you, with short black hair and metallic blue eyes. Yeah… he was fucking hot.

“I, um-” you stuttered a bit, coughing into your hand. He looked amused, watching you try to put yourself together. “Still, thank you! Is there anything I can do to pay you back?”

“Hm,” he hummed softly and you felt yourself grow hotter as he looked you up and down. “Maybe. What’s your name?”

“My name? Oh…” you told him your name and you watched his eyebrows furrow a bit.

“I think I’ve heard your name before…” he said mostly to himself before he shrugged. “Well, my name is Keiji Akaashi. It’s nice to meet you.”

As soon as his name rang in your mind, your jaw fell. “Y-You’re Akaashi? You’re one of the vampires at our school!”

Akaashi blinked in surprise at your outburst before he chuckled softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, I am. How do you know about me?”

“Oh, my friend said she met you once!” You grabbed your phone, showing him your lockscreen which was a selfie you and your bff took together.

“Oh yeah, I know her. I tried to feed off her once but she turned me down.”

You giggled. “Well, she does have a girlfriend. Even if she doesn’t, you don’t have what she needs.”

Akaashi shrugged his shoulders. “It happens. Let’s keep walking.”

The signal had changed again and Akaashi started to cross the street. You immediately followed after him, ignoring the vibrations that started up in your pocket again.

“So, what are you up to, Akaashi?” you asked him curiously, peering up at the handsome man. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, keeping his gaze forward.

“I’m just out for a much needed walk and to get some air. Just cranked out a tough essay and felt like it would do me some good. What about you?”

He glanced down at you and you sighed. “Well… I was actually on my way back to campus now. I uh… caught the guy I was seeing with another girl so…”

“Ah… I’m sorry. That must have sucked.”

“Majorly. He’s still trying to message me now. I’m just going to ignore him.”

“Hm,” Akaashi hummed, looking down at you. “It’s a shame. You are quite beautiful.”

Your face heated up. “Thank you… oh!” you then exclaimed and you tapped his arm. “I still have to pay you back for saving me. C'mon, name it. What do you want?”

Akaashi chuckled softly, his now piercing gaze making you freeze on the spot. You were aware that you two were more isolated now, having left the busy town square. A chill went down your spine as the vampire turned to face you.

“I have about maybe two days left before I feed again,” he started, lips curling up, his fangs protruding out from behind them. “But honestly, you look so delicious, I want you right now.”

You gasped softly, a deep chill going down your spine. What are the odds… that you’ve gotten the attention of not one, but two of the vampires from school? You licked your lips slowly, your mind just running at a hundred miles a minute.

“Um… well…” you trailed off, biting your lip. You has just broken up with the guy you were talking to, and you still felt a bit heartbroken. Would this be considered a rebound? Would that be fair to him? Though, looking at him… he probably didn’t care. If anything, you were Akaashi’s next meal and probably just that. Who’s to say if you guys would have sex anyway? This is just you paying him back for saving you from being seriously injured.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

•●•●•

“You know.. I don’t know why I expected some kind of castle and not a regular house,” you said and Akaashi led you to the front door of his house. He snickered at your silliness, turning to you with an amused smile.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he teased and you pouted at him, following him inside the house after he opened the door.

You didn’t get to observe the interior of the house much, Akaashi leading you right to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and upon seeing your dumbstruck expression as you stared at his bed, he snorted.

“We don’t sleep in coffins.”

“R-Right…. and the windows?”

“Specialty made blinds that blocks out the sun completely. This is where I rest during the day.”

“Oh… so can you stay up during the day as long as you stay in your room?”

“Yes,” Akaashi answered, turning you around so he could pull your jacket off you. “We’re just a bit weaker during the day. It’s when we’re most vulnerable.”

You nodded your head, Akaashi hanging your jacket on the back of his computer chair. “I see.” You continued to look around his room, Akaashi watching you for a moment before he stepped up behind you.

He grabbed your hips, lips twitching when you gasped softly. He pressed his face against your neck, inhaling deeply to take in your scent. There was low growl deep in his chest and when he pulled you back flush against him, you gasped at the hard bulge pressed against your ass.

“Akaashi?” you said unsurely, face turning red when he reached around and started ro unbutton your jeans. “I- I thought you just wanted my blood…”

The chuckle that he responded with sent chills down your spine. He pressed his lips against your neck, kissing, sucking and nipping on the soft skin. It had you moaning softly, your hands gripping his forearms as he teased with the hem of your panties.

“And what fun would that be?” he asked you. “Sure, this is you paying me back, but feeding and sex to us is one and the same. We are sexual creatures, you know.”

“I-” you stuttered, body almost shaking. Just his mere touch and voice alone was enough to make you feel crazy. But then Akaashi stepped back away from you and it was like water being thrown on you.

“But if you wish, I can drink from you and leave you be. I do suggest you stay in one of the spare rooms for tonight, just to be sa-”

“No!” you exclaimed, making him jump in surprise. “It’s fine! I… I want it. I want you, Akaashi.”

He blinked a few times before his lips started to curl up. His tongue flicked against his fangs and you shivered, watching Akaashi reach and lock the door to his room with a small click.

•●•●•

“K-Keiji!” you gasped out his name in pure bliss, head thrown back and back arching off the bed and Akaashi fucked your brains out.

He seemed pretty chill when you first talked to him, but he turned into a different man as soon as he got his hands on you. He held your hips firmly, fucking into your wet pussy with vigor. The noises sounding about the room were vulgar, but it just spurred the vampire on, him fucking you so deep, you were seeing stars.

Akaashi had eaten you out and made you cum on his tongue once, and while you were coming down from your high, his eyes were focused on two little healing marks on your inner thigh. He pressed his thumb against them, smirking to himself.

No wonder your name sounded so familiar.

“K-Keiji… please…” you whimpered slowly and he looked up at you, seeing your begging eyes filled with tears. “I’m almost there…”

He wrapped an arm under you, making you squeal as he pulled you up onto his lap. You immediately wrapped your arms around him, kissing him deeply while he fucked up into you. You moaned into his mouth, gasping when he curled his fingers in your hair and yanked your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. That made you clench around him and he cursed.

“Fuck, no wonder Bokuto wouldn’t shut up about you.”

You had no time to question him, because with an animalistic growl, Akaashi sunk his fangs right into your neck, making you scream.

Akaashi still plunged his cock into you, growling as he sucked the blood from your neck. Tears rolled down your cheeks, that familiar, intense feeling of pleasure almost burning through your entire body again. It was all you could fucking take, you now gasping for air, your pussy clenching around him so hard it made him faulter just a bit.

“Fuck!” he cursed, mouth now stained with your blood. He pushed you back down on the bed, holding you down by your shoulders as he continued to just drill into you.

“Akaashi!”

“Come on, take it!” he growled. “Take this cock and fucking milk it for what it’s worth!”

The coil was getting too tight and you were sobbing. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too. C'mon, cum right now!”

Akaashi grabbed your head and bit onto the other side of your neck, the pierce of his fangs finally taking you over. The coil broke and you could only let out a silent scream, your orgasm making your vision go black. You could feel Akaashi cumming inside of you, he keeping his hips flush against yours.

“Oh my God…” Akaashi moaned in your ear, breathing heavily as he slowly pulled out of you. “Stay still…”

You couldn’t even move anyway. You felt Akaashi gently lick at the wounds he made on both sides of your neck. From your night with Bokuto, you knew he was doing that to stop the bleeding.

“Thank you…” you managed to whispered, closing your eyes when Akaashi started to press kisses along your chin.

“Was I too rough?” he asked and you smiled softly, shaking your head.

“Not at all. I promise…” you answered, not seeing the small smile that graced his face with your eyes still closed.

“Good. I will get you some water and a snack,” he said softly, nuzzling his face into your neck. He hummed contently. “I will also get the guest room ready for you.”

You frowned at that. “Can I stay with you?”

Akaashi chuckled softly and nodded. “Sure. Stay put while I make you something.” Akaashi began looking around, finding his underwear on the floor and putting them on. Before he could walk out the door, you called to him.

“Akaashi… how do you know Bokuto?”

Akaashi snickered softly. “I really didn’t know who you were until I saw the healing bite marks on your thigh.”

As if on cue, there was some commotion outside his room and he opened the door.

“Yo, Akaashi! I didn’t know you were ho-”

Freezing as he looked into the room, Bokuto blinked owlishly as he saw you sitting up in the bed. Your eyes went wide upon seeing him, as well as two other dudes you have never seen before.

“Well…” Akaashi began. “Bokuto is my brother.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


	3. Kuroo Tetsurō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Kuroo in the library, and you may just end up killing him.

Your face was hot, your hands tightly squeezing the now empty plastic water bottle. What a situation you had found yourself in. Moments ago, you were just getting your brains fucked out by another vampire on your campus. Now here you were, sitting on his couch, being stared at by him and his three so called brothers, one of which you had sex with before. 

“S-so uh…” you squeezed the bottle again, the heavy crinkling noises it made somehow calming your nerves. “How have you been, Bokuto?” 

He grinned, sharp fangs out in all their glory. “Pretty damn great. I’m surprised to see you here, though.” 

Your face was basically in flames. “W-well I… met Akaashi and well…” you gestured your hands vaguely, unsure on how to even explain yourself. 

“I saved her from getting hit by a car and she was just repaying me,” Akaashi explained. 

“Whoa,” Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he looked at you. “Are you okay?” 

“Ah, I’m fine,” you said with a tired smile. “Just a bit worn out.” 

“That’s to be expected,” the handsome vampire you didn’t know spoke up. His deep voice shocked you a bit, but it was still… very attractive. His hair was black, styled up in a particular style, and his cat like eyes pierced into yours, full of mischief. “It looks like Akaashi did a number on you!” He had a shit eating grin on his face and you quickly covered your own face with your hands. 

“Hey Kuroo! Don’t tease her!” Bokuto yelled at his friend. 

“You were right though, Bokuto,” Akaashi spoke up, lips curling just a bit. “She is delicious.” 

You blinked, your eyebrow furrowing as you gave Bokuto a look. “You talked about me?” 

“I only said good things!” Bokuto quickly explained. “I just said you were tasty!” 

Kuroo snorted. “Just? You wouldn’t stop talking about her.” 

“It was quite annoying,” the other vampire you didn’t recognize spoke up. His hair was short and blond, glasses perched on his nose. He looked almost bored. “You’ve never been this amped up over a human.” 

“What else did he say?” you questioned, hearing Bokuto whine. He was blushing hard. 

“You don’t have to worry abo-” 

“He said you were super pretty,” Akaashi answered. “And super nice.” 

“And delicious.” Kuroo followed. 

“Your blood and your pussy, specifically,” the blond finished and Bokuto pressed a throw pillow against his face. 

“He wanted to ask you if you’d let him feed off you again,” Akaashi spoke up again, smirking with a smug look on his face. “But I guess I beat him to it.” 

You didn’t know how to respond, your brain felt fuzzy as you tried to comprehend everything they told you. You honestly felt flattered, in a way. But Bokuto became extremely flustered at being exposed. He yelled at his brothers, them only laughing in response. 

“You guys are the worst! Especially you, Tsukishima!” 

The blond just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “She asked.” 

“Y-you’re not mad, are you?” Bokuto asked you, a bit nervous since you haven’t spoke. 

You thought for a second. Were you mad? It wasn’t like he said bad things about you. It could have been way worse than what it is. 

“Nah. I mean, girls talk about their hookups all the time with their friends. You can relax, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto heaved a sigh of relief and you giggled softly before stifling a yawn. “I’m tired…” 

Akaashi nodded and stood up, still remembering his promise to let you sleep in his room. “Let’s go. I’ll be up all night but will be asleep by the time you wake up.” 

You nodded and stood up, stumbling a bit. Kuroo was actually the closest to you, so he was the first to hold you by your arms to steady you. You missed the way both Akaashi and Bokuto gave him annoyed looks. 

“Hey, easy…” he almost cooed at you, and you couldn’t help your blush as you looked up at him. He was incredibly handsome. 

“Th-thanks… it was nice to meet you. You too, Tsukishima.” The blond just nodded and Kuroo gave you a friendly enough smile… until you saw his eyes. A chill went down your spine. 

Akaashi took your hand and started to pull you back towards his bedroom. The other three watched, and you shivered feeling their lustful stares. 

Waiting to hear the door to Akaashi’s room close, Kuroo sat down and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m next,” he declared, licking his lips. 

Tsukishima snickered. “I expected as much.” 

Kuroo just smirked at him. “Like you weren’t just eye fucking her, bro.” 

“Wh-what, hey! I wanted to ask her next!” Bokuto protested, pouting a bit. “I found her first!” 

“Don’t be stingy, bro. I wanna see just how delicious this girl is,” Kuroo said, nodding his head to himself. A huge grin grew on his face. “Yeah, this will be fun.”

•●•●•

A week has passed since that night you spent with Akaashi and you found yourself hunched over a bunch of books in the campus library, writing down research notes for an essay you had to write for one of your classes. It was hard work, but you were determined to get the research part done. It was the hardest part of any research project. 

You itched at your neck, cringing as your nails scratched over the healing holes on your skin. The wounds were starting to itch, a normal but annoying part of the healing process. You had experienced the same with the bite mark left on your thigh by Bokuto, and it was the only drawback to letting vampires have their way with you. 

Well, not only. The other was the stares. You weren’t ashamed of the marks on your neck, or your sexual experiences, but the stares were starting to piss you off. You were sure you weren’t the only one who was their dinner. And you wouldn’t be the last. 

But whatever. If they wanted to judge you for having mind blowing sex, then that says more about them than you. 

“Okay…” you said to yourself, closing the latest book you were reading through. You stretched and rolled your wrists, trying to get rid of some of the ache after taking so many notes. You were going at a good pace, and you just had one more book to take notes from. 

You put away the other books on the shelves, looking around for the final book you needed. You found it easily, holding the large book as you came out from between the shelves… 

Only to swiftly turn on your heel and hide right back among the shelves as soon as you saw Kuroo walk in through the front doors of the library. You glanced at your watch. It was 7PM, the sun had gone down already. 

“Dammit,” you cursed to yourself, slowly poking your head out to look around. Kuroo was nowhere to be seen and you sighed in relief. Stepping back, you froze when you bumped into someone, their hand coming around to clamp over your mouth as you opened it to scream. 

“None of that, now. You’re in the library,” Kuroo’s voice whispered in your ear and you ignored the way your body reacted. You turned around and glared at him, his hand moving to reveal your lips in a deep scowl. 

“Asshole,” you hissed at him. “You scared me.” 

“Awh,” he put his hand over his heart. “I’m sorry.” He was not sorry. 

“Ugh, what are you doing here?” you questioned him, still giving him a dirty look. 

“I’m looking for a book for a research project,” Kuroo answered, eyeing the book in your hands. “Oh, this is it.” In an instant, Kuroo had snatched the book from your hands, smug look on his face as he looked over the cover. “Thanks.” 

You sputtered, stopping yourself from yelling at him as you immediately reached for it. “Hey, I found it first!” you whispered harshly, growling when the taller man held the book up away from you. 

“But I need it,” Kuroo continued to egg you on, wiggling the book in his hands. “Too bad, so sad.” 

Growling again, you literally jumped on Kuroo, one of his arms wrapping around your waist as he easily managed to keep himself balanced. You reached for the book again, cursing him out as quietly as you could. 

“Bastard just give me the fucking book back,” you growled. 

“Nah, I don’t think so~” he answered, clearly amused at how riled up he was getting you. “Besides, if I do, I’ll have to let you go and I don’t want that.” 

All of a sudden, you were aware of your body pressed against his, and how fucking amazing it felt. Your face burned and you became flustered, especially with Kuroo’s lust filled cat-like eyes staring down at you. You scoffed and quickly looked away from him. 

“Please let me go.” 

His arm loosened immediately and he stepped back, chuckling softly. “Sorry, you just seemed so fun to tease, and I was right.” You huffed and pouted at him, which made him laugh. “Lets just sit down and share the book then. Since we both need it.” 

“Ugh, why didn’t you just ask that?!” 

Kuroo grinned. “‘Cause that’s boring.” 

“Ugh,” you rolled your eyes and turned on your heel. “Just sit with me then,” you said as you stormed away, heading back to the table you were sitting at. You could hear Kuroo chuckling as he followed you and you tried to ignore how your heart started to pound. 

Despite him annoying you at first, the two of you quickly fell into a comfortable silence as you sat with the book between you guys on the table. Kuroo was diligent as he took his notes and when you glanced over, just trying to snoop a lil bit, you caught a look at his full name. 

Tetsurō Kuroo. 

“Oh…” you breathed out, looking over at the vampire. “Can I ask you something?” 

He took a swift glance at you, continuing on with his notes as he nodded. “Go ahead.” 

“Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima… they’re not your brothers by… blood, right?” you asked, hoping you weren’t overstepping by questioning their relationship with each other. 

Kuroo laughed softly. “Nah. We’ve known each other for a long time and have decided to just stick by each other.” 

You nodded. “I see… I guess that makes sense. You guys would grow close over… how many years?” 

“A lot… Bokuto and Akaashi knew each other the longest. For twenty years, actually.” 

Your jaw dropped. “But you guys look like you’re in your twenties…” Just how old were they? 

“We’re all still relatively young regarding vampire age. Like the vampire who made me, she was six hundred years old.” 

“Whoa… where is she?” 

A strange look crossed Kuroo’s face, gone as fast as it came. “I haven’t seen my maker in fifteen years. 

The tone in his voice indicated that he was done with the conversation and you respected that, turning back to your work. "Let’s finish before it gets too late.” 

It didn’t take long for Kuroo’s playful nature to return, the mood thankfully getting lighter as you finished taking notes for your respective projects. After putting everything away, you two walked out of the library, Kuroo turning to you with a small wave. 

“Well, see you around.” 

You hesitated for a second, trying not to let your disappointment show. He was just… going to leave? Just like that? Sure, you didn’t expect him to ask you for anything, but deep down, even with how he teased you, you had hoped he would. At least a little bit. 

“Y-yeah. See you around, Kuroo…” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up at the frown on your face, his lips curling up in a mischievous little smirk as he looked down at you knowingly. “Are you… disappointed that I’m leaving?” 

“N-no!” you immediately answered, face turning red. “I’m gonna go! Goodnight!” You turned and walked away from him. You didn’t get too far, when just passing a corner, you suddenly found yourself pressed against the wall, Kuroo trapping you between his arms. 

“Don’t lie to me, kitten,” he whispered, relishing in how wide your eyes had gotten, surprise on your pretty face. “You thought I was going to ask you let me drink your blood, right? Let me feed off you while I fuck you into my mattress?” 

You sputtered, his words creating images in your mind and making you breathless. “N-no…” you stuttered, eyes now focused on his fangs, the tips glistening from the moonlight shining from above you. 

“Right… because you wanted me to.” He stated, and he was right. Hell, you wanted him to take you as soon as you met in the library. You didn’t answer him, but that just pleased him all the same. It was answer enough for him. “Oh kitten, you could have just asked, even if I was going to take you home anyway.” 

You blinked. “Wh-what?! Then why did you pretend to leave?!” 

“I just wanted to see your reaction!” he exclaimed, laughing loudly. “I have to say, it was pretty funny to see how disappointed you got!” 

Your face burned and you could feel your blood boiling. You shoved him back as hard as you could and he snorted. “Was that supposed to hurt?” 

“You are an asshole!” 

Kuroo raised his eyebrow. “And?” 

You almost shrieked, clenching your fists as you stormed away. “And my dorm is closer!” 

Hearing Kuroo cackle behind you, you gritted your teeth. And you were actually willing to sleep with this guy?!

•●•●•

Yes. Yes you were. 

As soon as you walked into your room, Kuroo pressed you against the closed door, kissing you hard and quite literally taking your breath away. You’re heaving as he pressed opened mouth kisses on your neck, yours hands firstly pushing your bags off each other’s shoulders. They fell on the floor with hard thuds, ignored as Kuroo hurriedly pulls your shirt over your head. 

It didn’t take long for your clothes to litter the floor, Kuroo now sitting on your bed, back against the headboard. You sat pretty on your knees between his legs, leaning over with his hard cock in your mouth. 

“Fuck, kitten…” he moaned from the pleasure your mouth gave him, his fists clenched on either side of him as he let you do your work. 

Having his cock in your mouth felt so… blissful, your pussy wet and throbbing with need. But you wanted to please him first, a bit obsessed with how his tip hit the back of your throat with each bob of your head. 

“Your cock is so perfect…” you hummed, sucking on his tip as you began to fist him. You looked up, sending Kuroo a sultry look as you slowly licked a stripe from the base to the tip, then sucking it inside your mouth and humming contently. 

Kuroo’s head gently hit the headboard as he tilted it back, cursing down at you. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna bust all down your throat.” 

You giggled softly, licking at his tip again. “Isn’t that what you want, Tetsurō?” 

Kuroo growled, reaching out and grabbing your hair tightly to stop you from taking him in your mouth again. “What I want is to cum in that pretty pussy, kitten.” 

You moaned softly, reaching up and tapping his hand to let go of your hair. Once he does, you climb over onto his lap, kissing him sweetly. “Then who am I,” you started, reaching down between you two to grab his cock. “To deny you what you want?” 

Kuroo just stared at you, a look of pure adoration on his face. It made you blush, the small burst of confidence you had quickly dwindling. “Wh-why are you staring at me like that?” 

Then he growled, his hands finding your hips. He brings you down right on his cock, you throwing your head back and moaning loudly as he fills you up to the brim. 

“F-fuck!” you both gasped out at the same time, Kuroo moving his hands up your sides and finding your breasts. He kneads them in his large hands, still breathless because of how good you felt around him. 

“Ride me, kitten,” he grunts, and you comply without a word. You braced your hands on his shoulders, starting a slow rhythm as you pushed yourself up and down. The slow pace didn’t last long, and soon Kuroo was thrusting up into you, his hands squeezing your hips as he brought you down on his cock. You shared opened mouth kisses, moaning and cursing against each other’s lips. 

“Oh, baby…. you feel so good, Tetsurō,” you managed to whine, his cock fucking so deep inside of you making you see stars. You leaned back, resting your hands on his knees and that gave him the perfect view of his thick cock plunging into you. He shuddered. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he growled. He wrapped an arm around your back, pressing his face against your chest. He mouthed at your breasts and before you knew it, his fangs pierced into the soft flesh on your breast, his cock hitting you in the right places. 

Kuroo groaned as your blood hit his tongue, the feeling of him sucking your blood brought you closer and closer to your peak. That same overwhelming feeling of pleasure burned through your veins, and it crested when Kuroo let out an almost inhuman growl. 

You broke right then and there, your orgasm so strong, it took your breath away. Tears were flowing down your cheeks, words slurred. Kuroo fucked up into you a few more times before he is cumming himself, a slew of curses leaving his now bloody mouth. Blood leaked down your chest, and you moaned as he licked it all up. 

After a moment, you slowly pulled off of him, lying down on your back and breathing heavily. “Jesus…” you breathed out before you giggled a bit. Your legs still shook, but there was still a blissful look on your face. 

Kuroo stayed in place, eyes taking a slow look at your fucked out body. He reached his hand out, gently nudging his fingers with yours. His breath hitched in his throat when you hooked your index fingers with his. Dammit. 

“Just checking if you were still alive. I hope you don’t think we’re done,” he teased and you grinned. 

“If I wasn’t alive then, I am now,” you joked back at him. “No more blood though.” 

You didn’t see him smile to himself. “That’s fine with me.”

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


	4. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Tsukishima at the faire, and the other vampires want to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: public lewdness lmao

The bright lights and the festive music filled you up with unbridled joy as you walked amongst the other fair goers. There were rows and rows of stands, some selling food, some had games for everyone to play and win prizes. Some were for people selling homemade goods. The entire place had a fun, jovial feeling, which made you feel better about being alone.

It was a Saturday and it was the last day for the fair. Your best friend had a date with her girlfriend, so you were left alone for the night. You weren’t too upset, though you did wish that someone was with you.

“Thank you so much,” you said politely to peddler, taking the small plastic bag she handed to you. She was selling homemade glass bongs, and you knew your bff would appreciate a new, pretty one.

You walked along, chowing down on a chicken kabob as you look more among the stands, marveling at the cool items. Some of the items people made were amazing, and it distracted you. That is, until you turned and bumped right into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed, looking up at the person and your mouth fell open when you saw a familiar face. “Tsukishima!”

He scowled at you. “Watch where you’re going.”

“I’m really sorry,” you apologized again. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Tch. Are you kidding?”

You cringed. “R-Right. Um… what are you doing here?”

“I’m hungry.”

“I see…” you swallowed a bit, holding the bags in your hands tightly. “So, um-” you started, just as you heard a familiar voice call your name. You turned around, your eyes going wide when you saw Terushima… and the girl he cheated on you with. You frowned, watching him say something to the girl before he started to approach you. You we’re confused, and a bit startled when you felt Tsukishima step up behind you, his body barely touching yours. You couldn’t see the displeased look on his face.

“Hey,” he started, glancing up at Tsukishima and frowning a bit. “Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked you.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “For what? We have nothing to talk about.”

Terushima flinched at your tone, sighing as he ran his hands through his blond hair. “Look,” he started, you catching a glimpse of his tongue ring. “I just wanted to apologize.”

You were so stunned by his statement that you missed how Tsukishima scoffed. You glanced at the girl Terushima came with. She was trying to busy herself with the items on the nearby stand, but you saw her glance over a few times.

“Excuse me, Tsukishima…” you mumble to the man behind you. He didn’t say anything, but you caught him shrugging his shoulders.

Looking back at Terushima, you gestured over to an empty seating area near by, and you walked over with him.

“Apologize…” you repeated, lips still pulled in a frown. “For… cheating on me?”

Terushima actually looked guilty as he nodded his head. “Yeah. You don’t have to forgive me or anything. I know I was a jerk to you and you didn’t deserve it.”

“Did you even like me?” you asked him and his eyes went wide.

“I did! I really did and we had a good time but… I didn’t take us as seriously as I know you did. I am… really sorry. For hurting you and for leading you on.”

“I…” you swallowed thickly, feeling your eyes burn. “I don’t know if I should be angry at you for telling me all of this, or grateful I…” You took a deep breath. “And I’m honestly surprised that you’re even… doing this.”

“I know I…” Terushima trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “I really was a jerk…”

“And why the sudden change?”

“I fell in love…”

Now you scoffed, shaking your head. “Wow. I see.”

Terushima cringed. “I’m just telling you the truth.”

You sighed again, looking at the man who you could honestly say you had some feelings for. He looked sincere, and the look on his face was not what you were used to from him. Terushima was always so lively and bright and didn’t take a lot of things seriously. So you felt that he was actually being truthful with you.

“Are you… serious about her?” you asked softly. Terushima’s expression changed to one of dedication and love. You couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“You bet I am. She’s… amazing.”

“I see…”

“N-Not that you aren’t! You really are great and any guy would be lucky to have you! Like your vampire boyfriend who keeps glaring at me.”

“H-huh?!” you sputtered, blushing a bit. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Then what about those bite marks on your neck?”

Oh fuck. “Uh…”

“It’s okay,” Terushima says with a small laugh. “As long as you’re happy. You deserve it, honestly.”

“Yūji?”

You glanced over, his girlfriend standing a bit aways. She chewed on her lip nervously, and you realized how awkward this must have been for her.

“Right, okay,” Terushima said as he stood up. “We have to go.”

“Okay,” you said softly, smiling softly. “You better be good to her.”

He grinned at you. “Of course.” He joined his girlfriend, taking her hand in his. They smiled widely at each other, the adoration clear on their faces as they walked away.

You sighed deeply, sitting down on the nearby bench. You felt a few tears slip down your cheeks, the weight of that conversation finally getting to you. You were hurt, obviously, but you also felt relieved. That was a relationship that you could finally close the book on and move on from. You were just glad that there was some closure.

Someone sat next to you and you looked up to see Tsukishima. He looked really handsome, especially with the light from the moon shining down on him. Wow, okay.

“Are you done crying over him?” he asked, and you pouted at his tone.

“Oh, shut up,” you huffed, wiping the last of your tears away. He rolled his eyes at you and you pouted again.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Have you ever been in love Tsukishima?”

His piercing gold eyes turned to you, and he raised an eyebrow. “And what does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Yes.”

You were actually surprised. “Oh? What happened to them?”

“She’s dead.”

Oh. “I… I’m so sorry.” Way to go, you.

Tsukishima shrugged and got up from the bench. Before he can walk away, you shot up and grabbed his arm, looking up at him with a big smile.

“Let’s go together,” you suggested, determined to turn this night around. No more heavy, sad topics. “I still want to eat like… fifty more pounds of food, and maybe you can find something to buy for the guys? Huh?”

Tsukishima just gave you an incredulous look. “I didn’t come here to play around,” he shot you down. Your face fell and his eyebrow twitched. Fuck. “…but I saw you were here alone. That’s very stupid of you. It’s dangerous at night. ”

You were too excited to be mad at his insult. “But, I have a big strong vampire with me now, so I’ll be safe,” you sang and you giggled when he rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and just go.”

You couldn’t help but giggle happily as you walked amongst the stands with him. As the time went by, all previous heaviness disappeared and you were genuinely enjoying your time with Tsukishima. Even with how he rolled his eyes or had a smart comment about certain things, you were sure he was having a good time as well. He would have left otherwise.

“Thanks for staying with me,” you said after a while, hugging a teddy bear you won as you two walked through the dimly lit makeshift parking lot that was full of cars. The fair was gonna go on longer, but you two had silently agreed it was time to start heading back to campus. “To be honest, I was kind of bummed that I had to come alone.”

Of course, Tsukishima snickered. “What, you don’t have any friends?”

You huffed at him. “I do! They were just busy and my best friend is probably screwing her girlfriend now!”

“Oh, how sweet is that,” Tsukishima said with a snort and you playfully shoved him.

“Oh, shut up. You’d get some pussy too if you wasn’t such a jerk.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I have no trouble getting pussy. I mean, you’re here, right?”

Your face turned hot and you came to a stop. “Wh-what?” you squeaked.

Tsukishima turned and raised an eyebrow, amused look on his face. “What?” he repeated, stepping towards you. You quickly backed up, gasping when your back hit the large trunk of a parked SUV. Tsukishima stood before you, arms caging around you and trapping you against the car. “I told you earlier…” he whispered, leaning in and bringing his face close to yours. His fangs protruded from behind his lips and you can feel his soft breath on your face. “I came here ‘cause I was hungry.”

You gulped, gasping when he wasted no time and pressed his lips against yours. You didn’t hesitate, moaning softly as you kissed him back. You let the bags in your hands fall to the ground, gently cupping your hands along his jaw. Tsukishima pressed you against the car with his body, and that just set you on fire. You breathed heavily as you broke away from the kiss for a breath.

Tsukishima didn’t even wait for you to finish before he kissed you again, this time hungrier and deeper. He kept one arm caged around your head while he moved his free hand down your cheek, along your neck, chest, side before he grabbed and squeezed your hip.

“Hm, Kei…” you moaned his name softly before he took your lips again.

“Shut up,” he whispered, moving his hand to your front. He was glad you wore leggings, for it was easy for him to dip his hand into the front of them, and your panties.

“K-Kei!” you gasped, him kissing you hard to shut you up. His long fingers started to circle on your clit and your eyes fluttered closed, you moaning against his lips.

All thought process left your mind, as well as the fact that you were in public, in a parking lot with a vampire rubbing on your sensitive clit. You tried to keep quiet, but it was hard. You were a vocal person and with an annoyed look on his face, Tsukishima used his free hand to cover your mouth as he easily slipped two fingers into your pussy.

“Damn, you’re so fucking wet,” he murmurs softly, his lips curling up in a smirk as you moaned against his hand. He thrust his fingers slowly, just getting a feel for you first, but it was enough to make you go crazy, one hand holding onto each of his wrists.

The heel of his palm rubbed against your clit as he fingered you, Tsukishima using his other hand to push your head back, keeping your mouth covered as he started to kiss on your neck. You moaned repeately against his hand, so enthralled with the pleasure he was giving you, you didn’t notice the people walking up to the car.

“Um…”

Your eyes snapped open and you pushed Tsukishima back away from you. His fingers slipped from out of you and you didn’t even have the time to miss them as you looked over to the couple standing there in shock, their mouths open.

“Uh, can we have our car back?” The two men were blushing at the scene they walked on, not expecting to see that.

“I am so sorry!” you were mortified, face red as you rushed to pick up your bags from the ground.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Tsukishima said dryly and when you looked at him, your bags fell right out of your arms again as you watched him sucked the fingers he just had inside of you clean.

“Oh my God,” you didn’t even know how to function. You shook your head, grabbing your stuff before turning and power walking away. Tsukishima just smirked at the couple as he turned, leaving the men cherry red.

“Whoa…”

“That was kinda hot…”

“I cannot believe that just happened!” you exclaimed, finally out of the parking lot. That still didn’t dwindle your humiliation. “And you!” you turned on the vampire, who just raised his eyebrow at you. “Licking your fingers?!”

“You taste good.”

That made you squeak, your face turning red. You stomped away from him, ignoring his laughter behind you. “You are the worst!”

You two continued to walk in silence, the distant noises of town and campus light fading in the background. Tsukishima was now walking beside you, hands in his jacket pockets. You glanced over at him from time to time, chewing on your bottom lip.

“Just spit it out,” he said and you flinched. Of course he would notice.

“Um… I just wanted to ask… when were you changed? Into a vampire?” You looked over at Tsukishima, seeing his frown and how… dark his eyes had gotten.

“Fifteen years ago. I’m the youngest out of the four of us.” There was a bit of edge in his tone and you let out a slow breath.

“And your maker…?”

“She’s dead.”

You cringed. “I… I am sorry. I shouldn’t have asked I… dammit.” You felt tears well up in your eyes and Tsukishima actually looked a bit stunned to see you tearing up.

“Wh-what the hell are you crying for?”

You shook your head. “It’s just… I feel bad. I keep… asking personal things that obviously makes you uncomfortable to talk about. The same happened with Kuroo too when I asked about his maker…” You quickly wiped your tears away. “I just… want to get to know you guys better…”

Tsukishima stood silent for a moment, watching as you wiped more tears away from your face. You sighed softly, and his mouth fell open just a bit when you looked at him with your soft, watery eyes. He hissed inwardly, turning on his heel and walking on.

“Just… come on. Don’t cry over something like that. Idiot,” he said, clenching his fists in his jacket pockets. “We’re almost there.”

You watched him walk away for a moment, a bit surprised by his behavior. Still, you followed after him, blinking when you two finally reached the house he shared with his brothers. He walked inside without a word and you followed him into the living room.

“Hey, guys,” you said with a smile, seeing the other vampires scattered about the living room. Bokuto took one look at you and his face lit up like the sun.

“Babe!” he exclaimed, his excitement quickly turning to annoyance when he noticed Tsukishima. “Wait, you’re with him?”

You felt Tsukishima drape an arm over your shoulders, a smug smirk on his face as he eyed down his now annoyed brothers. “Yeah. And what?”

Bokuto just grumbled unhappily, Akaashi frowning with Kuroo just sending Tsukishima a withering look.

You laughed a bit nervously. “Uh… it was nice seeing you all again?”

Their expressions softened when they looked at you, and Kuroo held up his hand to get your attention. “We would like to talk to you about something. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Uh,” you blinked. “Sure?”

“You can stay over tonight,” Tsukishima whispered to you, taking your wrist to start leading you to his room. “After I fuck your brains out.” He said it loud enough for the others to hear, and you blushed deeply. He ignored Bokuto yelling after him, pulling you into the room and closing the door behind him.

You looked around his room, setting your bags down on the floor. You heard the door lock with a click, glancing over and freezing when you felt Tsukishima’s heated stare on you. Heat washed over your body, your mouth going dry when Tsukishima slipped off his glasses, carefully putting them on top of his desk.

“Now,” he started, voice a low hum as he stalked towards you. You backed up, falling back onto his soft bed. “Where were we?”

•●•●•

Your face was buried in his pillow, the lewd sound of skin slapping skin sounding about, along with your muffled moans and Tsukishima’s low curses. His hands gripped your hips tightly, pulling you back on his dick as he fucked into you, hard and deep.

“Oh, Kei…” you moaned, turning your head to get some air, your hands clutching the bed sheets. “You feel so fucking good. F-Fuck…”

“Yeah?” he breathed out, snapping his hips harder and making you cry out more. “You like it when I fuck you like this? Like a whore?”

You whined softly, clenching at his words. “Y-Yes… I’m your whore…” you moaned, weakly trying to at least push yourself back up on your arms.

But Tsukishima pushed you right back down, stilling with his cock still inside of you. He leaned over your body, hissing in your ear. “Stay down, slut.” He nipped at your ear lobe. “Be a good little bitch and take it.”

You whined, slowly nodding your head. Tsukishima gave your head a nice condescending pat before he grabbed at your hips again, slowly pulling out before snapping his hips and thrusting into you with almost an inhuman force.

That was the second time Tsukishima made you cum, the first was on his fingers, as he intended when he had you pressed against that car. He had your legs shaking, gasping for breath, looking down on you with a smug look. He could fuck you for the rest of his damn life.

Now you were on your back, legs wrapped around Tsukishima as he thrust in and out of you, his face pressed against your neck. He groaned and cursed in your ear, his own pleasure fogging his mind. You felt so damn good, hot and wet around his hard cock, your walls clenching around him, especially when he hit that one spot that made your vision go white.

“Fuck! Right there!” you gasped, looking up at Tsukishima with teary eyes. “Please, Kei…”

“Tch,” Tsukishima scoffed. “You came twice and you still want more?”

“Yes! Please, Kei… I wanna cum… please, and I want you to cum in me…”

He growled, keeping up his bruising pace as he used his hands to pin your arms down on the bed. His fangs were bared, and when he leaned over you, he gently dragged them along the sensitive skin of your bicep. You shivered, gasping sharply when you felt the familiar pain of fangs sinking into your skin.

Tsukishima moaned at your taste, the sound ringing in your ears as your body burned. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, the immeasurable pleasure building up until you felt the knot in your stomach just snap. Your orgasm had you screaming Tsukishima’s name, your breathless gasps and cries drawn out by him continuing to fuck you until he finally came, cumming deep inside of you.

“Fuck,” he gasped, mouth now stained with your blood. He shuddered a bit, running his tongue along the new puncture wounds on your arm. He slowly pulled down of you, rolling over and falling onto the bed beside you.

You were spent, your body feeling like jello, even as you managed to roll and press your body against Tsukishima’s. You felt him freeze, his eyes now on you as you cuddled against him, face pressed against his neck.

He sighed softly, watching as your eyes fluttered close. You had a hard time keeping them open, quickly falling asleep. Tsukishima reached up, gently pushing some of your hair away from your face. That made him freeze and he cursed at himself. He swore to himself not to fall too deep again… yet here you were. He cursed again, shaking his head as he brought up his blanket to cover your shivering body.

•●•●•

You groaned softly, your eyes slowly opening and meeting absolute darkness. You were still in Tsukishima’s bed, cuddled up against the sleeping vampire. You didn’t have to move to feel just how sore you were. Tsukishima was easily the roughest sex you’ve had… and it didn’t bother you in the slightest.

“Hmm,” you hummed, pulling yourself away from Tsukishima. The vampire didn’t move a bit, basically dead to the world as he rested. You stood up, frowning a bit at how dark the room was. You knew it was to protect him from any sunlight that could leak inside, but you still didn’t like feeling around the room until you found the door.

You were as naked as the day you were born, but you were sure they wouldn’t mind. You found the bathroom and was surprised to see a neatly folded pile of clothes resting on the counter, a note on top of it.

_I hope you don’t mind, but Bokuto went into your room and brought some clean clothes and your phone charger. We don’t eat human food, so Kuroo also went out last night and got some things for you. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I washed your clothes from last night for you. Please rest up and wait for us to wake up._ -Akaashi

You read the note again, a small smile growing on your face. That was… so nice of them to do this for you. You put the letter away, looking through the clothes and blushed when you pulled out one of your more lacy, sexy panties. Of course Bokuto would grab those. They had even left you an unopened toothbrush and unopened box of soap to clean yourself in the shower.

The hot shower was much needed, your sore muscles relaxing a little. Your hips and thighs were covered in bruises, not to mention your new puncture wounds to join the others that scarred your body.

Having the attention of four vampires, who drank from you, who you had mind blowing sex with… you still couldn’t wrap your head around it. Throughout the day you spent in the house, you wondered why you? Not that you were complaining, since they treated you well.

The evening soon came and you heard a door open and close. A few minutes later, Akaashi emerged into the living room, smiling when he saw you sitting on the couch, stuffing your face with pizza.

“…hey.”

He laughed softly. “Hey.”

You finished the slice of pizza, only for Akaashi to sweep you into his arms and hug you tightly. You hugged him back, sighing contently at the feeling of his arms around you. You pulled him away from the hug, Akaashi gently cupping your face and pulling you into a sweet kiss.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto’s loud voice interrupted you and Akaashi sighed while you beamed brightly at the man.

“Hey, Bokuto!” you exclaimed, squealing when he lifted you up, hugging you tightly.

“Hey, babe. I’m so glad you stayed,” he said happily, still clinging you to him.

“Hey, bastard. Hand her over,” Kuroo and Tsukishima joined you guys in the living room, the former giving Bokuto a dirty look. You giggled as you were then taken in Kuroo’s arm, the vampire pressing his face against your neck.

“You are a sight for sore eyes. Waking up to see your pretty face instead of these ugly bastards makes my night.”

You laughed, the others making offended noises as you finally made your way over to Tsukishima. He just stared down at you, rolling his eyes when you looked at him expectantly. “Come here.”

You hugged him tightly, even if you were just with him the night before. Tsukishima didn’t let you go, sitting down on the recliner and keeping you on his lap. The others glared at him and you laughed a bit sheepishly.

“What is up, guys? You did say you wanted to talk, right?” you asked them, wondering what exactly they could want. “That’s the reason you asked me to stay, right?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo started, sitting down on the couch. “We wanted to ask you something.”

“It’s pretty important,” Bokuto spoke up with a grin.

“Okay, then what is it?” you questioned.

“We want you to be ours,” Akaashi answered and your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Huh?” What could that even mean?

Tsukishima breathed out slowly, his fingers gently playing with the hem of your shirt. “It’s exactly as it sounds. We want you to be our human. Only the four of us can drink from you.”

“It’s actually a law,” Kuroo chimed. “No other vampire but us will be allowed to drink your blood. It’s illegal for other vampires to even try.”

You blinked a few times, your mind spinning. They looked like regular college students… but they lived in a totally different world from you, full of its own laws and rules.

“So… you guys would… own me?”

They flinched and Akaashi quickly shook his head. “Not like that… though… we know we are very possessive…”

“The thought of anyone else even touching you kind of pisses me the fuck off,” Bokuto admitted, frown on his face.

Kuroo scoffed, his jaw clenching. “I hate it.”

“But… why me?” you asked softly and you felt all eyes on you.

“You… you’re addicting,” Tsukishima muttered. “I thought the others were exaggerating but…” His hold around you tightened. “Just say yes.”

“… and what if I say no?”

You shivered at how the cold the room had gotten as soon as you asked the question. Tsukishima pressed his face against your neck.

“We’ll have to let you go,” Akaashi answered through gritted teeth. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“We just… want you,” Kuroo said honestly. “Ours to feed from, ours to fuck.”

A shiver went down your spine. Four vampire lovers… who will use your body in any way they please. They wanted you, and only you.

“We know you are a bit hesitant,” Akaashi said. “We are… asking a lot from you. But we will take care of you.”

“You’ll be safe with us,” Bokuto promised. “So, what do you say?”

Your mind ran in a million different directions, wondering just how you should answer them. The thought of them wanting you was still mind boggling, but they looked so serious, their fists clenched as they waited patiently.

“… can we start slow first? And we will have to set up some ground rules.”

They all let out relieved breaths, the air getting lighter as smiles graced their faces. You looked at Tsukishima and of course, he was smirking, but you could see in his eyes that he was pleased.

“Of course, babe. We will give you whatever you want.”

You were now their source of life, after all.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look into your sex life with the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random drabble about them! Still enjoy the sexiness!
> 
> cw: polyamory, gangbangs

Okay so our 3rd Gym campus vampire friends are total horn dogs ~~duh~~ and at every chance they get, they just want to get their hands all over you all over the place. But since you’re just getting into this whole relationship with you being theirs, you made them promise to go slow and they agreed. So you continued having one on one sessions with them, just screwing… whenever the hell ya’ll wanted honestly cause you were a horn dog too lmfao

Especially when it was feeding time. THOSE nights are especially intense since whenever they feed off you it’s just… your mind just goes places and it’s just good

But soon… it starts from being one on one to threesomes… I think Akaashi and Bokuto would definitely be your first threesome and whew… it was a treat. Having Akaashi fuck your throat while Bokuto hits you with them back shots? 👌🏼they totally highfived btw

They never feed on you at the same time by the way. They refuse to endanger your life like that.

Soon Kuroo joins in on the fun, then Tsukishima and at one point, you’re just having a train ran on you by the four of them and if that wasn’t the wildest night you had… wait until they gang bang you :^)

Now, you were uncomfortable with anal… so the next best thing and something you were maybe sorta kinda interested in was having two cocks in your sweet sweet pussy ❤

Their faces when you suggested it to them was *chefs kiss* and after some bickering, it was Kuroo and Tsukishima that filled you up to the brim. (Of course after some amazing foreplay and some lubricant so they won’t hurt you)

Your back was to Kuroo’s chest, him holding your legs wide as he and Tsukishima fucked your pussy, your mouth full of Bokuto’s cock while you fisted Akaashi’s. It was a very long night that had you crying and sobbing for release after release after release…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the vampires come to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part! Thank you so much reading and I hope you all enjoyed this little series!
> 
> cw: angst, blood, death

Bokuto only wanted to save a woman he saw being attacked by a scary looking man one night. The woman managed to get away but the man quickly became enthralled with Bokuto. He thought he would make an excellent progeny, so before he knew it, Bokuto was being held down, fighting for his life as this monster on top of him rips his fangs into his neck, draining him of his blood. He could feel his body getting weak, his vision going black. He barely registers the taste of iron being forced in his mouth.

Next thing he knew, he was covered in dirt after climbing out of a makeshift grave. He is horrified to find his attacker grinning evilly down at him. “Welcome to your new life.”

He only lasted a year under his maker's thumb, suffering his abuse. One night, he finally snapped.

•●•●•

Akaashi went a year not knowing what happened to his best friend. Bokuto disappeared and never returned. He could only assume that Bokuto was dead, since Bokuto was never the type of person to just run away from his family and friends.

Until one night, Akaashi was walking home from work when he saw him, Bokuto walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. He looked horrible, eyes wide with horror. Others looked at him with concern. Akaashi wanted to cry.

“Bokuto!” he called out to him, rushing out into the street without looking. He heard the sound of the car hitting his body before he felt it. He’s never been in so much pain before. But before he passed out, he could see Bokuto’s golden eyes wide with fear.

Akaashi woke up God knows how much later, confused with the sobbing he heard. He sat up, feeling strangely… okay. His body didn’t hurt, in fact, he was unscathed. It was dark outside, the two of them in a graveyard.

“I am… so sorry,” Bokuto sobbed, alarming Akaashi. Bokuto was covered in dirt, Akaashi as well. There was a makeshift grave dug out beside them.

“Bokuto… what happened?” Akaashi spoke, gasping when something sharp poked at his lip while he talked. He looked at Bokuto, eyes going wide when he noticed the large fangs protruding from behind Bokuto’s lips.

“I am so so sorry, Akaashi,” he continued to sob as Akaashi was horrified to find that he too had fangs.

Bokuto had killed his maker that same night he turned Akaashi to save his life.

•●•●•

Kuroo met her one night when he was out at the bar with his buds. She was… beautiful. Ethereal. Enthralling. Everyone was looking at her, vying for her attention. But her eyes were set on Kuroo, and it didn’t take long for the two of them to stumble into a hotel room, clothes flying off their bodies as they fell into bed.

“Be mine. Forever,” she whispered against his lips, her fangs nipping softly on the skin. She had already had her fill of him… but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him. He nodded.

And they walked the earth together. Drinking the blood of their victims, fucking each other’s brains out while covered in their victims blood.

But she was a monster. Kuroo didn’t want to kill anyone. He wanted to leave. He’s only been a vampire for two years, he couldn’t survive on his own, she believed.

Then they fought, and she overpowered him. She was 600 years old to his two. But he pleaded with her and she finally relented, releasing him with a promise to see him again.

•●•●•

Tsukishima knew she was a vampire before he fell in love with her. He had become her human, lovingly feeding on him, touching him and loving him. She loved him too, genuinely and strongly. They loved each other. Who cares if he was a human and she was a vampire. You couldn’t find a stronger love.

He asked her to change him, and she hesitated before agreeing. That way they could be together forever. They could find a human to call theirs. It was the perfect plan.

And it lasted for a while. They were happy with each other, their love never wavering.

Until they were attacked. Vampires were no secret, and it was no secret that there would be those who were against their very existence.

She was staked in front of him, her sacrificing herself for Tsukishima to escape with his life. The pain he felt that day haunts him to this very day, and he swore to himself that he would never put himself in a position to lose someone he loved again.

•••

You sat in the living room with the guys, movie playing on the huge flat-screen TV. Your head was on Kuroo’s lap, him absentmindedly running his fingers through your hair. Your legs were draped over Bokuto’s lap and his fingertips gently traced the skin of your calves.

The other two sat in their usual spots, Akaashi still a bit pouty that he couldn’t sit with you while Tsukishima was just annoyed.

The vampires were very, very touchy, possessive, and absolutely addicted to you. Thankfully, they still followed the rules you had set to make not just you, but everyone comfortable. It was a slow start, but the month had progressed well. You got to know more and more about the men, even how they were turned to vampires. It was heartbreaking, to say the least, but you were thankful they trusted you with something so sensitive to them.

They were good to you, took care of you as promised, and let’s not get into the sex. Cause whew. But they were genuinely happy, and you could see it.

It was working out, and you couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
